Lo bueno y lo malo
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: (Fanfic de La Reina de las Nieves). La calidez y lo frio de este mundo, la bondad y la crueldad. La Eternidad.


_Este es un fanfic de "La reina de las nieves" de Hans Christian Andersen. No sabía donde poner este fic así que lo puse aquí XD  
Quería escribir algo rápido y bonito, y me gusta mucho este cuento, así que aquí está.  
_

* * *

**Lo bueno y lo malo**

Dieron las cinco en el reloj del campanario.

_Las rosas en el valle crecen, el Niño Jesús les habla y ellas al viento se mecen._

Y era como si todo volviera al principio. Se sentaron en sus sillitas y se vieron a los ojos. Los rosales habían florecido, en su tiempo de ausencia esas bellas flores no habían perecido, como si los esperaran.

Y ellos, ya adultos, sintieron el calor de la verde primavera. Tan cálido, tan bueno, tanta bondad de la hermosa estación. Ellos juntos, después de la pesadilla, el sueño real regresa, los dos, tomados de la mano.

El "Tic, Tac" del reloj no se había detenido en todo ese tiempo, y aunque ellos no notaron el tiempo pasar, dejaron de ser niños y no lo notaron, porque así se sentían. Tan pequeños e inocentes como hace mucho tiempo. Habían olvidado lo vacío, lo gélido, lo malo de aquel palacio de hielo.

Y aún se veían a los ojos, sintiendo la calidez. Ella tomó las manos de su amigo y las besó. El niño, ya adulto, no tenía helado el corazón ya, ahora era cálido, cálido como el dulce verano, cálido como el amor, y sus ojos ya no veían con crueldad, ahora veía lo verdadero bello del mundo. Veía al mundo y a su gente con mirada inocente, veía todo lo bueno, sin encontrar tanto mal, veía como niño.

Y escucharon a la abuela, podían oírla desde donde estaban, y ella leía el pasaje de la biblia:

_Mateo 18:3: "De cierto os digo que si no os volvéis y os hacéis como niños, no entraréis en el Reino de los Cielos"._

Y ambos, Kai y Gerda, sintieron la luz del sol de Dios, tan cálida y bondadosa. Ellos, siendo adultos, pero niños en su corazón, con miradas inocentes y expectantes, viendo el cruel mundo con misericordia, con bondad, con humildad. Y así era todo, tan, tan bello.

Gerda besó a Kai, primero en la mejilla y luego en los labios. Con un amor más cálido que la verde primavera. Era la calidez del amor, de lo bueno y lo piadoso del mundo. Era verano, un verano cálido y gozoso.

.

Cuando la Reina de las Nieves volvió a su palacio, lleno de copos de nieve y la aurora boreal que iluminaba el cielo claro e iluminado, lo encontró vacío. En el salón principal se encontraba un lago helado con el hielo roto en mil pedazos, más los pedazos eran idénticos, una verdadera maravilla. El espejo de la razón, el que mostraba el verdadero rostro del mundo y de sus gentes.

La reina encontró trozos de hielo que habían unido para formar cosas perfectas y magnificas. Era lo que un niño había formado en su juego de "hielo de la razón" más el juego estaba a medio terminar y el niño gélido e inmóvil, que parecía muerto de frío ya no estaba.

La reina se sentó en su trono, en medio de ese salón de leguas de largo. Sola en esa fría maldad perfecta. Frente a ella, formado con trozos perfectos de hielo, estaba la palabra _"Eternidad"_

Sabía que la calidez había salvado a Kai, lo había alejado del frio. El corazón del niño había dejado de ser helado, sus ojos habían sanado. Tomó el par de cristales que a Kai habían dañado, que lo habían llevado hasta ella. Esos cristales del espejo de la razón, los que eran la crueldad, maldad, lo frio del mundo.

Y ella, con su corazón y ojos congelados de aquel cristal frio y cruel, soltó una lágrima de hielo al estar sola de nuevo. Pues el niño había formado la palabra Eternidad con su inocencia y su amistad con aquella pequeña. Ahora él y Gerda irían al Reino de los Cielos y ahí se quedarían, en la calidez del sol de Dios, felices y eternos.

Y ella ahí se quedaría, viendo lo malo, lo cruel, lo vil, lo frio del mundo. Ella con sus tristes ojos que sólo ven horror y su helado corazón que muy apenas puede sentir tan siquiera una pizca de dolor.

Se quedaría ahí, en su frio palacio, llevando la helada al mundo. Tratando de formar aquella palabra pero por más que lo intentaba, nunca lo conseguía.

Y burlándose de ella, el maligno reía.


End file.
